In the coming year, we shall be (1) Cloning the B. subtilis glutamine synthetase structural gene and initiate DNA sequencing studies to define possible regulatory regions and the nature of the trans acting regulatory element. (2) Purify the unique trypsin-like protease from sporulating B. subtilis and determine its specificity and pattern of inhibition, especially by D-or L histidine. We shall also continue our study of mutants with temperature sensitive protease to further understand the role of this enzxme in growth and sporulation. (3) We shall initiate protein cross-linking studies coupled with antibody analyses to aid in understanding the synthesis and packing of the low molecular weight polypeptides in B. subtilis spore coat layers. Further genetic and biochemical analyses of presumptive spore coat mutants, especially diploids, will also be done to help define the number of independent or interdependent functions required for spore coat assembly.